A New Era for Hyrule
by A fan of zelda
Summary: This fic is very dark, and contains a lot of character death, in detail. It does not explain detail for detail, but still, in my opinion, decently descriptive, and I do not suggest you read it unless you can handle that sort of thing. Hyrule has fallen as Link has failed to save it from Ganon's control. He needs to eliminate all heroes and does it in the evilest way possible.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning: this fic is very dark and contains detail of many Zelda characters dying. If you are sensitive to that type of content, I ask that you turn away and find a different fic to read. If you like my writing, I have other, less dark fics written out and hope to make more soon. Yea, description of character death and gore. Listen, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, if you read past this, than that is on you and of no fault of my own. I warned you in the description, I warned you here. Last chance to turn away and ends in 3...2...1... okay, I hope you like the story. Let me know what you like, and what you think I can improve on for my next chapter, thanks :)_**

* * *

He had been in the unknown darkness for an eternity. The last thing he could remember was standing face to face with Ganondorf. He had destroyed all of Hyrule. Princess Zelda was killed, laying under a blanket of malice, and Ganon had spoken to the man. He had said something to him, and he tried to recover it from his mind. It bugged him, he felt like he should remember it, but he couldn't.

He cried out in frustration, trying to escape the unknown horrors that lay around him, but quickly stopped when the stinging sensation of the rusted chains cut his wrist once again. He stopped and returned to his thoughts. After searching in vain for an unknown amount of time, he finally recovered the full memory.

* * *

He had just been running from Ganondorf. When he took a once over of himself, he noticed an uncountable number of jagged cuts that ran up and down his body. His clothes had been turned to shreds, but could just make out his attire. A royal blue tunic with the design of a sword around the neck color. The color of the sword was once white but had been stained with the color of the earth after running for some time.

His pants were tan and holes littered everywhere and even more, cuts were running up and down his legs. His knee was placed in an awkward position and a stinging pain was running through it. It was almost as if it was broken, and he wouldn't be surprised.

The path still had his footprints on it, and that road was coated in rocks and debris of things he didn't even know where to begin identifying them. The soles of his boots were worse for wear, and the left one was beginning to fall off his boot entirely.

Standing above him, ready to deliver the final blow was the Demon King himself. His smile was that of a madman's, and the Gerudo had unsheathed his weapon. However, when he had when expected it to be plunged into his body, it wasn't. Ganondorf simply held the weapon and continued to toss it from hand to hand.

He had placed one of his feet on the boy so he could not run any farther, as if he could in the condition he was in. Even if he wasn't being restrained, he probably could only make it another two or three feet before once again collapsing into the hard earth.

"So… Link," Ganondorf began, his voice boomed. It was actually quite unusual because the boy had expected it to be full of hate and spite, but when he began to speak, it sounded as though he was simply having a conversation with an old friend. But the words eh spoke afterword made it as anything but.

"Can't you see that you have already lost. Your friends, they were Champions correct. What were their names again." He stroked his chin as though he was trying to bring the names to recollection when the defeated hero knew that Ganondorf knew their names. "Oh yes, I forgot. You had that blue feathered bird, Revali correct? Oh, he was quite easy for me to defeat. His over-inflated ego made him think he was better than my simple minion, but oh no. He was quite a challenge, was he not?"

The boy began to answer his question when the foot was forced harder down on him. "Quiet!" his yelled, his dark voice booming over the destroyed plains that once made up Hyrule Kingdom. "Anyway, where was I… Okay, now I remember. Revali was simple to defeat, I saw it all happen. Every cry of pain, every drop of blood, oh it was such a pleasant treat. I loved watching as my minion threw his corpse into one of the air vents on top of that Divine Beast, and it was ripped to shreds. His blood like fireworks in the sky, showing that it was now my time to reign over this pathetic land."

He clenched his teeth as he spoke, every single word that he spoke making him want to snap at him more than the last one did. He reminisced on watching each of the boy's friends die, and he was enjoying it! He promised himself that the moment he got out of his grasp, He would go at him, and he would avenge the deaths of all his friends.

"Daruk, your Goron. He enjoyed calling you 'little guy,' did he not. Well, looking at the situation now, you were always a little one, but when he went up against my servant, he was the little one in that situation. He was definitely harder to beat than your feathered friend, but my minion was stronger. I find it ironic how the Gorons chose to use explosives in their mining procedures, and when the Goron went on to fight, he went out like the minerals. With a blast."

Ganondorf cackled out loud, and so loud in fact that the wolves that were scavenging for meat to eat went scurrying off in the other direction. When I tried to push myself up from his destructive foot, he pushed down against me even harder. "Stop trying, even if I were to let you up, you wouldn't even make it 5 feet without collapsing onto the floor once again."

I stopped trying, knowing that he was right. "Good child, you should let your elders talk uninterrupted. Maybe you were raised with some respect after all. Anyway, the new chieftain, Urbosa, was a great joy. I would love to be the one to get in her face and whisper in her ear that she had lost, but when taking over a kingdom, visions from my minions is the best I can do. Its better than nothing though. Looking at the fear in her eyes, she knew that she was going to die the moment she saw my minion, and she still tried to avoid what she knew was going to come. Foolish.

Hearing her cry out in pain as her own Divine Beast killed her. She got kicked around like just another grain of sand in the Gerudo Desert. She tried to run, run back to her home and find others to help her defeat just my minion, but it was very nice that the Sheikah added lightning to Naboris. If she tried to run, she was pelted with lightning, stunned and crushed once again by the thing she was supposed to master.

I wish that more blood was drawn in the battle than what was, but still slow and painful satisfies me enough. I'd rather slow and painful with no bloodshed than lots of blood, but killed quickly. I prefer hearing them cry out in the pain and knowing that pain is the last thing that they felt instead of them not knowing what hit them. Don't you think that is the more fun way for them to go?"

I simply clenched my teeth tight, not daring to say anything. Ganondorf's foot was crushing me enough already, I did not want him to push me anymore, or it felt like I would be crushed into two.

"Then there was the last one. She was the Zora, wasn't she? How silly of it to put a Princess into the Divine Beast, not even thinking that I might do something to their precious Sheikah Technology. She was probably the hardest of them all to kill. Believe it or not, I actually needed to call some backup to win. To bad Zora's can't handle electricity that well.

No matter how hard I tried, no matter how many times I wounded her, she would just return to the water and use her healing powers and heal any wounds that she had, and then come back into it fighting once again. She was nearly done with my blight, but by that time, Urbosa had already been defeated. Teleportation is quite easy once you learn how to use it and have the required tools. Too bad you can't teleport away right now. Your precious Sheikah Slate was the first thing I wrought to destroy, otherwise, it would be no good to harm you, simply a waste of my time."

The boy had no idea how it was even possible for Ganondorf to push harder than he already was, but he found some way too, and it felt like he was about to explode at any moment now. It was almost like a little timer was going off in his head and when that timer hit zero, he was going to blow up.

"Even though electrocution isn't the most painful or slowest way to go, and it doesn't leave blood, I was running out of options. Sometimes you have to put aside enjoyments to get your goal met, don't you agree. I still wish I could see it once again, but unfortunately, my power isn't strong enough to do that, but if I work enough with it, maybe one day. It could even be a big thing in the future one day: How the Great King of Evil Killed the Pathetic Champions, it would be a big hit don't you think? Unfortunately, there is one thing missing from that happening."

The Gerudo paused for a moment, and the boy felt like there was something that was going to be spoken in a moment, but he did not want to be hurt anymore, so he decided to keep quiet like he did before everything went south for him. After an unknown amount of silence, Ganondorf yelled at the boy again. "You may speak boy, but only this once!"

The boy almost jumped back but was physically unable to because of the crushing power that the foot of the King of Evil had on him. He wanted to make sure what he said was right, or he would be punished once again. After a moment of thinking, he came to his decision, and he hoped that it wouldn't be his last one. "What is missing?"

Ganondorf laughed, almost as if he was expecting this question, but was quick to come up with a response. He pulled out his sword once again and held it mere inches from the boy's throat. "What is missing, you ask. Well, I thought it was quite easy to tell from your position, but let me tell you anyway. It's quite simple actually."

He got closer to the boy's face, and the sword was still pressed right up against his neck, and he was unable to move without killing himself in the process. "Not all the Champion's are dead yet."

The boy wanted to scream and cry, but he knew that would only bring enjoyment from the King of Evil, so he stayed calm. He kept his cool on the outside even though he was having an extreme panic attack on the inside. He was going to die right here on the burning fields of the land his soul was meant to protect and past incarnates had stopped this evil man's intentions on.

The Gerudo suddenly took all his weight of off the panicked boy. "You better start running now, before I change my mind!" He ran as fast he I could, away from Ganondorf. Adrenaline pushing each step, ever step farther and farther away from death. It was important for him to run, run, and just keep running. Not stopping to look back on how far away he was, he just kept going, trying not to think about the pain in his legs that became even worse by each step he took, and only wanted to get away from death.

He couldn't keep running forever, and eventually slipped up on rocks, or what he thought was rocks that had been strewn across the road. When he looked back though, he barely kept himself from heaving. Right there. Right in front of him, laid a human corpse. Fresh with the scent of death, and he knew that he would join the unfortunate soul next. He could not run anymore, whatever happened next if he would have to take the full blow of pain.

When the Gerudo returned to him, he knew he what was going to happen, and all he hoped that it was quick and as painless as possible, but knowing who he was going to be up against, it would be both slow and painless. Even though he knew what was going to happen, he still tried to run, escape his fate.

It took little time for Ganondorf to regain his position atop the boy, showing that he was in fact in charge of everything, and there was nothing he could do about it. "You can't run child. Your Goddess has abandoned her vessel because she knew that you were too weak. You should have just died 100 years ago like you were supposed to, but no. You and your Sheikah technology had to try to keep you alive to battle me once again. When will you people learn, what fate has in store, you must roll with it, for you cannot change fate."

The King of Evil pulled his sword out once again and in the boy's mind, he played with the different possibilities on how he was going to die. Was he going to plunge the sword into his body, and twist his entrails around until it looked like a soup. Was it going to be a case of a bunch of deep cuts and gashes that would inevitably lead him to bleed to death, becoming food for whatever scavengers would come by? Was he going to just be abandoned here, the boy knew he would not be able to run, and he would just starve to death.

"I could end you right here, right now, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." The sword went straight for his throat but was stopped abruptly by the man who wielded it. "I would love to defeat my foe right now, but this is too easy, there would be no fun in it. Besides… you are not the last one I need to defeat, I must find all the heroes and exterminate them all and watch it happen myself. The hero's power will go, but not their soul, it is not like it was taught. You were taught that to make you feel important, and anyone could have been the person to have the power of the hero. Now that I think about it, I have a more fun way for me to eliminate all who stand in front of me and could overpower me and ruin all my plans. And unfortunately for you, but certainly enjoyable for me, you are one of them."

Ganondorf quickly twisted his sword around, holding the blade in his gloved hand while the boy had the hilt of it in his face. He could not see much of the sword because a mere second later, it went plunging into his face. His consciousness was beginning to leave him, but he heard one thing, and although the sound was muffled, he could make out every word that was spoken.

"Even the strongest hero will fall... Link."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Felt like posting another chapter for this story, so here it is_**

* * *

He wanted to cry out, he wanted to shake himself free of the shackles that confined him to his cell. He didn't want to suffer, but he couldn't. Link was stuck, whatever Ganondorf wanted to do to him, the Gerudo would be able to, and there would be nothing that Link could do to stop him. He waited, unsure of what would happen next, but doing his best to keep his cool still, he didn't know if the King of Evil was watching, and if he was, he did not want to cause any additional amusement.

After sitting in the dark for quite some time, the sound of a metal gate moving shook him from his trance of haunting memories, his mind trying to come up with something to fill in the spots that were now missing, the only issue was that the only memories he had left were bloody, so his mind remade memories, the new ones more dark and haunting than they probably were, but the fallen hero didn't know.

"Get up!" a menacing voice told him smacking him with a club. The voice didn't belong to Ganondorf, which he was thankful for, but the voice was probably one of his followers, and he didn't want to get hurt anymore, so he stood up as best he could, keeping a cool head, even though his heart was racing far beyond inside his chest, and he could feel his own heartbeat in his ear.

He heard the rustling of metal around him, so he assumed that they were removing his chains, whether the intentions behind removing the rusting metal were good or bad, he was thankful for it nonetheless, but still didn't say a single word. He silently obeyed the voice who was commanding him where to go until he could see the faintest light in the distance.

He continued to walk down the hallway as the guard had told him, and his feet stepped on a warm, slick liquid. He was positive of what it was but refused to admit it, the idea was too horrific for him, and would send him into a full out panic attack.

His pace was steady as he continued through the hall, his own footsteps echoing down the hall, as he continued to go further on until the guard opened the door with one hand, and grabbing ahold of his wrist with the other, the pressure so hard that it hurt is already sensitive wrists, before Link was slung through the door, the light so blinding he could no longer see, but hearing the big boom of the metal door closing behind him.

"Well, well, well..." a deep voice told him, the sound of it sent a chill up his spine, he didn't want to be able to see once again, but it slowly returned to him, white walls, white floors, everything white except a mahogany desk positioned in the middle of the room, an office chair facing away from him, but the boy knew very well who was sitting in the chair.

"Introductions are not needed I presume," Ganondorf said once again, "I can feel your fear and the only ones who fear me are the ones who remember me. I guess its a good thing I remember you too...Link," his voice putting an obvious distaste on his name.

"Do you know how long you have been here for?" he asked, slowly turning his chair around to face the man he was questioning, glaring at the boy on the floor. Link, unsure of what to say, simply nodded his head no, afraid to even speak in the presence of the evil man responsible for the deaths of so many innocent people.

"Longer than one would expect, probably a year, though I bet you were unconscious the whole time, I did enjoy listening to the few times you were able to snap out of it and sing to me. I never thought the cries of one who was once chosen by the goddess would be so...pitiful."

The two sat in silence for some time, Link not daring to say a thing, and Ganondorf enjoyed watching the boy fidget around. "I assume you remember more now. I assume you remember our last conversation?"

Slowly, the child nodded his head yes, even though he did not want to remember, he did, and there was nothing he could do to stop that. "Well, I was finally able to get my wish and relieve some of my proudest moments, and thought that you would like to see them, wouldn't you?"

There was only one acceptable answer, even though he did not want to see what was to come, he had no choice, so he silently obeyed the Gerudo. "It looks like your time here has taught you to not speak in the presence of one who is of higher power than you."

Link said nothing as he was forced to put on some form of helmet, and the last thing he heard before his vision went white was Ganondorf's maniacal laugh.

The cool breeze hit his exposed skin, and for some reason, it made his skin feel gooey. Almost as if it was beginning to melt off for reasons unknown. However, knowing the Gerudo, his skin probably was being melted off, but why was he outside then.

In the distance, he saw some type of bluebird begin to fly towards the moving machine that he was apparently on now. He felt that this creature was a threat, and instincts kicked in, and he shot some type of laser at the bird, who had just barely dodged his attack.

The bird then returned with his own shots from his bow. The boy then moved out of the way before the arrows even struck him, rendering them wasted. The navy blue feathered attacker seemed tired for some reason that could not be comprehended.

Link saw that this was his chance, and shot a few more lasers out of his canon that ended up hitting the enemy in the wings, causing the foe to crash land on the ground.

The bird was too broken to even have an idea of what they originally looked like, but it moaned in pain. The boy shot it a few more times, silencing it completely before throwing the blood-soaked creature into the air vents of the platform he was on, and it was the first time that he had gotten a good look at himself since the fight had begun.

The substance he was made of looked familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it on. He hoped that with defeating the enemy that had been set in front of him, that Ganondorf would let him go, but he should have known better than to assume that.

Instead, he was transported to another arena, this one smoking hot, as though it was inside of a volcano. Several stone arches met up at the top of the arena, and right in front of him stood a completely different looking foe than the one he had previously faced off against.

He tried to shoot the canon he had used last time, but to no avail, instead, he saw a giant glowing red blade attached to his arm. Ganondorf was trying to mess with him, and he wasn't going to let the evil Gerudo win.

He made a downward cut, attempting to slice the enemy in half, but the person he was dealing with quickly extended his own arms out, creating a glowing orange protective barrier around himself, causing the ax to harmlessly bounce off.

The battle was going to be harder than initially intended, but he was still going to win, no matter what. He did several slashed frantically, all of them bouncing carelessly off the barrier. He would have to find some way to deal with it.

He let his mind wander while he was doing his slashes and the protective barrier that covered the rock-like foe seemed similar. He knew that he had seen it somewhere in the past, but he could not think of where he had seen it before.

Angry that the blade was not doing anything against the protective shield, he had to come up with a different plan. He felt around his body from his mind, trying to think of what he could use when he felt some type of powerful energy coursing towards the direction of his other hand.

He let his mind follow it, and suddenly, a small ball of flame appeared in his hand, and it began to grow larger and larger. Once satisfied with the size, he threw it at his attacker, who was unable to put up the barrier in time, causing the rock creature to fall over.

Satisfied to find other ways to attack, he tried to use them again, only the foe had been able to put up his shield in time, causing the fire to bounce harmlessly off.

Link was getting annoyed by now. All of his attacks were being stopped by the shield, and his enemy wasn't just standing there. He was attacking as well, and it was starting to dwindle down his health. He wasn't going to let the Gerudo win this one.

He felt power course through his entire building until he had so much, he felt as though he was going to burst. When he released the energy, it had formed some sort of protective barrier around himself, and it was sucking in everything nearby. All the dirt and ashes from wherever he was located were getting sucked in.

Not only that, but his enemy was getting dragged in too, unable to fight against the strong force he was creating. Once his attacker had been sucked in, he released the energy yet again, causing everything to explode around him, but not harming himself.

He watched satisfied as his own attacker had been shattered into a million pieces in front of him. However, even though he was happy to defeat this enemy, some sort of hidden memory was starting to creep back up from the very back of his mind.

The face of his attacker was familiar. He had seen it before, he knew it, but he could not place his finger on where it was. He hoped that now that he had completed the trials placed before him, he would be free, but that was not how the Gerudo king worked.

He was placed in another stage, with another enemy to fight. This time, his attacker resembled Ganondorf, which angered him even more. She had the normal red hair and build that Ganondorf had, but there were not too many similarities other than that.

Similarities, few they were, were enough to anger him more. He considered this battle to be a showdown against Ganondorf. His thoughts, however, were quickly interrupted when he felt the ground beneath him shake, and as he looked out one of the many small windows, he saw that whatever sort of battle stage he was now on was moving, and he hoped he could use that to his advantage.

Looking at his arsenal this time, he found himself equipped with a small blade and a shield, both of which looked achingly familiar to him, which he hated. Why couldn't he remember anything, but so many things triggering flashbacks of some kind? All he wanted was to understand what was going on.

He moved around very quickly, and he felt that this was going to be the easiest battle he had faced thus far. He moved around quickly, every time causing the female he had to face to back away from him.

His plan was coming together quickly. He hoped that either the fall from the stage they were on back down to the ground would kill, or because it was moving in circles, trampling the girl several times over would do it.

He backed her up towards the small exit, using his quick speed ability to prevent her from escaping until she was stuck outside. However, an issue soon arrived. He could not leave the interior of where he was. His body wouldn't let him.

His enemy couldn't escape without dying which was good, but it was a stand-still now. Suddenly, an idea came to his head. He swung his weapon at her, with no attempt to hit her, but the Gerudo hadn't realized that until it was too late.

She fell off the edge of the stage, onto the ground below, and Link watched as she was crushed by giant feet that he assumed were part of the arena. Something about the feet though, he knew he had seen them. He tried to look through his memories, but still, nothing came to mind.

He ignored the screams of pain from his opponent beneath him as he went through his memories, still coming up empty handed as he was thrown into the next, and hopefully last, battle.

His next arena was in a close area with deep water beneath him, this time floating in the air. Looking for usable weapons in this challenge, he found that his hand didn't end with fingers, but instead, a long, retractable spear.

He found a lone, red fish-person floating swimming about the water, and suddenly, he screamed in pain as he felt something puncture his side, once again feeling the sensation of melted skin as he felt himself bleeding slightly.

He quickly returned with his own attack, swinging his spear at her on the way down, and it hit her side. Nothing too bad, but he hoped that it would cause her to bleed to death. His opponent winced in pain, but she went back down to the water and he saw a small blue light, very faint against the murky waters, but when she came back up, the wound that he had just caused was gone.

The pattern continued of her hitting him, Link retaliating with an attack of his own, then his opponent going back down to the depths of the water and after seeing the faint blue light, she returned to the surface of the water, the wounds just made now gone. He was agitated and knew that the last one would be the hardest of them all, so he hoped that he could find some way to get help.

He wondered somehow if he could get some form of electricity in the room, and have it hit the water. That would electrocute his opponent, and defeat it. At least he hoped.

He let out wolf-whistle, causing his opponent to pop out her head from the water, and just after he whistled, another creature appeared. It held the same weapons that he had used to fight the Gerudo just minutes beforehand, and suddenly, everything came together.

And it all came together too late for him to stop anything. He was the blights, and he, Link, was personally killing all of the Champions.

* * *

 ** _I feel like I'm using all these side stories to procrastinate on my main one. Probably am, but I'm saying its a way for me to get over my writer's block, work on something other than what I'm struggling to work on until an idea sparks. Then work with it._**

 ** _I really am happy with this, and I have an overall idea for how I want this story to work, plot-wise and all, and let me just say that none of you are going to expect how it ends. :)_**


End file.
